


How Can Something So Wrong, Feel So Right?

by GellyRoll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowallen, flashfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GellyRoll/pseuds/GellyRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of searching for Killer Frost,The Flash found her in s mansion outside of the city. Barry intends to take her to STAR Labs where he believes Cisco and him will be available to help her deals with her new abilities, but what happens when they can’t fight their want for each other?</p>
<p>Will reason win over his feeling towards her? Or will she be available to lure him to her cold embrace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can Something So Wrong, Feel So Right?

**Disclaimer:  
** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Flash TV Show, trademarked by The CW Television Network & DC Entertainment. This work is purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by any of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of any series mentioned here. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of The Flash story canon. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

After countless nights without sleep and Felicity’s latest tracking system, they were available to find her. A year has passed since the last time he saw her since he held her in his arms telling her how much she means to him, a year of not knowing whether she was alive or dead. “So here is where you have been hiding? Nice lair.”

Slowly he approached her, the flames of the fireplace in front of her granted her eyes a blinding shine; a shine that reminded him the reflection of the moon over the ocean; an ocean in which he was more than willing to drown, “Ah! Flash, you found me.”

She was stunning by firelight.

“I will always find you Cait.” She hardly resembled the brown-eyed, warm Dr. Snow; with her shimmering pale skin and cold body. Even then he could see it in those wide, restless blue eyes; _His_ Caitlin wasn’t lost, she was just locked behind her walls. Walls he once broke, and if he was available to pass behind them once, he could certainly do it again.

“I thought I left it pretty clear last time, my name is Killer Frost! Not Caitlin or Cait! Killer Frost!” And he was aware of that, it was what brought him there. Yes, the girl in front of him had gotten a certain control over her powers and she had never hurt him, not even in the earlier months of her transformation, when her hunger for warmth cause her to absorb the heat from people, leaving them frozen, she was dangerous and he had to take her back to STAR Labs, in there they would be available to help her control her abilities and in a future (which he hoped was not too far) she could resume her position as his personal physician, _frack_ she could even help him fight meta-humans and criminals

Even thought, in essence, she was Caitlin, Frost had a way of alluring him, which he could not resist. The mischievous charm in her light blue eyes, her daring wit; her walk which exuded confidence with every step she took; making it harder for him to remember the reason for his ‘visit’.

The draw was still there.

When her long and slender fingers made contact with his chest, he could feel her taking some of his warmth, but instead of the cold sensation he felt last time (the first time she fed from him) this time her finger left a burning sensation; a pleasant pain (a pain he didn’t wanted to stop). “What brings you to my humble place?”

The smirk fixed on Caitlin’s face was intoxicating; He was an addict and she was the dose he need it; he has to stop her, but he wants to kiss her senseless; he was speed and she was cold. They were opposite’s ends, fighting to stay apart. “Frost, I’m here to take you.”

“Take me? Mmm…That sounds like fun.” Her hand gently cupped the back of his head, while her lips swayed over his in a long wet kiss that was as shocking as it was good. His mind was foggy from her taste, but he had to stop himself, he was there to bring her back, not to kiss her (no matter how much he wanted to).

While his lips were still tingling from her kiss, Barry breathed a sigh of relief from their current detachment, “Frost this is not the time or the place.”

If it was someone else, he may fool them, but she knows every single one of his tells. His dilated pupils, rapid breathing and they way his gaze zeroes on her lips every now and then told her a different story; he is as affected by her, just as much as she is by him. “You are no fun Flash.”

"At least I didn't steal a kiss." He taunted right back.

“I won’t do it again I swear, girls scout honor.”

She gradually moved those few inches that separate them trying to recapture his lips. “This is not funny; we didn’t know where you were or if you were injured! We knew nothing!” His worry for her touch something deep inside; something she thought dead. This man in front of her managed to make her feel so much with a single touch, a whisper, a kiss.

Since her… ‘transformation’ in to Killer Frost she felt empty; dead. But being this close to him, cause her to feel something and it had nothing to do with the warmth he was so willingly giving her. He still loves her and she doesn’t know whether to be happy or sorry for him.

“Bedsides you were never a girl scout.” Frost was silent, hating the grin that spread across his handsome face when he found her eyes roaming his body. He looked good enough to ‘eat’ in that suit, and she hadn't ‘eaten’ in a very long time. “As fun as this is, I need to take you. You of all people know how this works.”

“I’ve been a good girl, I haven’t killed anyone.” She whispered, titling her head up and slanting her lips against his own. Their lips move sensually against each other; her fingers curled in his hair, while his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer; the smell of vanilla and chocolate filled his nose trills (a smell so familiar and new at the same time).“I know, but you were hurting people and destroying private property.”

“You don’t understand! I have to find them! I have to make them pay for what they did to me!” Her news was startling to say the least, not from her hunger for revenge. But from the hate shown in her blue eyes, that’s what worries him the most; he knew if he let her follow the pat she wanted, he was really going to lose her. But she was so utterly wrong, he understands her, the hate the need for revenge was a feeling he was trying so hard to suppress, he wants them to pay, but their means were different. “Cait we can help you! We can stop them! But this is not the way to do it and you know it.”

“Barry if we do it your way they will never be stopped! Not entirely! We have to eliminate them, not lock them up!” Her determination was one of the things he loves the most about her, but right now he wished she wasn’t so determined on killing the people who harm her.

It hurt him to have to force her to go with him, but he was the Flash and he vowed to stop anyone who hurt the people of Central City, whether they deserve to be saved or not. “Cait… I’m sorry, but I’m taking you in.”

Their proximity makes the task easier, with one swift movement he had her hands behind her back, ready to put Cisco’s new handcuff, to work. “Barry, let me go.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that.”

“If you don’t let me go, I won’t tell you what you really want to know.” She whispered in his ear, a shivered traveling true his body, did she have to sound so sexy while saying it? “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do you think I don’t see the news? **Savitar** is causing more problems that little old me, and lucky for you I know where to find him.”

Now he was intrigued, how did she know where to find him? Not even them, with the help of Felicity, Oliver, and Ray were available to find him, his curiosity and shock most be obvious to her because before he could ask how; she was already answering him. “I have my methods; I can be really persuasive when I want to.”

At those words he saw red, he knew what she meant with ' _methods_ ’ and the idea of somebody touching her, kissing her lips seemed to bring out the Cave-Man buried deep inside; she was his and he had to protect her. (Not that she needed it). “And why did you want to know where he was? Did you want him to join you? Did you think it would be fun to work with the one that almost killed me TWICE?!” He knew his word would hurt her, but the jealousy he felt won over his better judgment.

“Our goals may be different Barry but believe it or not I care about you! I saw how fast he is and how much damage he did to you, I want to stop him. I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE! I… I can’t lose you.” Somewhere between their fight, she manages to escape his handcuff and the vision in front of him took his anger away. She was chewing her lower lips and even thought she had her eyes cast down he could see her trying to fight her tears from falling.

“Cait…”

But as fast as it came it was gone, in an instant, she was back to her warded contra part. “If you promise not to take me away I will tell you where he is hiding.”

They were inches apart, unable or unwilling to deny their claim. Whether they were near or not, it didn’t matter, their attraction sizzled. It didn't seem to matter how long they were apart or when was the last time they spoke. Their chemistry was timeless. “And how do you know I won’t take you away after you tell me what I need?”

Caitlin’s fingers brush against the hair at the base of his neck, dragging along the soft skin of his collar bone as they make their descent back to his chest, but their trek was interrupted by the shiver that courses down Barry’s spine. Her eyes fly up to his just in time to watch the way his pupils dilate and his gaze falls on her lips. “Because you are Barry Allen, honest and sincere Barry Allen; you never make a promise you don’t intend to keep.”

His fingers stroke the beautiful, smooth skin her suit offered to his hungry gaze, causing his lips to part. Now it’s her turn to shiver. “And how do I know you are telling me the truth?”

“You look so damn good in that suit.” She swallowed hard after that erupted out of her, but she’d been staring and it’s been a long time since she saw him in his Flash suit. “I guess you will have to trust me.”

Barry drew Caitlin closer and felt her body respond from the seductive way she melted in his arms. “Ok, where is him?”

Piercing gazes clashed across them, deep, steady breathing an onslaught of attraction roared between them. “He is hiding under the old warehouse in the South East end of the city.”

Bad idea, ran through his mind, he had to get away from her, before it became too late. “Thank you for the…. Mmm…information…I… I have to go…. You know ….I have, samples to process, metas to catch.”

But his heart just wasn't listening.

“Really? Because I could think of a few things that are far better than processing samples and fighting meta-humans.”

"Promises, promises." He sings-songs before his warm mouth covered hers with a greedy kiss; parting her lips with his tongue before curling around her own.

He was tired of fitting, he needs her.

When he throbbed against her stomach she turned liquid in his arms. She drank from his lips, making love to his mouth with her tongue until. She gave herself to his kiss, gliding sensuously over his mouth while dying for so much more of him than this.

She wanted him and she wanted him now!

Reveling in the feel of her in his arms again, Barry’s mouth nipped at hers a final time, causing her to swipe her tongue over her lips, tasting the last of him. “Now who is stealing kisses?” lifted cutely from her pursed lips.

“Cait...”

Casually vacating his embrace, her mind was a world-wind of thoughts and feelings, her heart racing a mile a minute, as she parted her way through the living room to her room, her hands were shaking. She didn't need to see if Barry was following her. As always she felt his presence. The heat of his gaze on her body every step of the way through the dimly lit corner of her new home (a lair if you ask Cisco or even Barry).

She couldn’t help wondering was this a huge mistake? Was she crazy for even considering this? They weren’t together. They were... enemies, right?

This was wild. Impulsive. Crazy. And she didn’t care.

When Caitlin reached the room she called hers she was rapidly swept off her feet by Barry. Her boots clicked, and she began trying to kick them off as he held her a foot above the floor, devouring her mouth with a french kiss so wicked she was already tearing at his mask. He had the nerve to laugh as she struggled to do take it off, resulting in her pulling the mask from his face, gently choking him with it.

Barry’s voice hovered above a whisper. “If it didn’t know better, I would think you are trying to kill me Cait.”

She knew he was joking, but she felt the need to correct his words. “I told you before, I could never kill you.” She kissed him hard, “You mean too much to me.”

They were all over each other, wrenching clothes off, while trying to keep their mouths sealed tight. Her gloves fell, following his mask. Her leotard pooled at her feet, his suit popped as it was ripped open, his shoes were kicked away; they kept kissing, licking, suckling each other’s skin until the last scraps of fabric separating them were gone.

Drawing her face into his hands, Barry stared at the sensuously flushed expression she wore. Finally, her walls were down. His mind felt like it was on fire. Her succulent lips parted as he kisses her luscious breast. His gentle hands journeyed all over her naked body, grabbing and squeezing the supple curves of her behind, the sweet taste of her nipple against his tongue, between his teeth, she was whimpering for him, moaning into his mouth.

The feel of her hands roaming his backside, ghosting over his abs, her fist taking him in hand, “I don’t want to hurt you.” She was barely able to say with his tongue curling around hers.

"You won’t hurt me." Barry groaned, and when she smiled wildly his arms circled tightly around her slender waist.

They were going to be fine.

Conscious thought fled his mind the moment his arms circled her waist. He lifted her off the floor, her smooth legs winding around him and then spun to press her back against the walls of her room. He'd never forget the sound she made.

Her room was big and dark, with only the shadowy illumination of the moon flickering over their naked bodies. Her arms clutched round his neck, Caitlin gazed into his passion darkened eyes, breathing softly over his lips, hands buried in his hair, igniting trails of heat that seep down both of them. After what feels like forever and not nearly long enough, they pull apart gasping, foreheads pressed together and eyes locked. “Barry?” It’s the only thing she could manage.

“Yes!” and the tone was certain, no question lingering in his voice and that’s all she needed to lean in again, slanting his lips to hers and barely choking back a moan when she felt the tip of him at her moist entrance, and then the slow surge of hard cock penetrating her, causing her eyes to roll as she was lifted high on his hips. He sank into the sweet depths of her, parting her flesh until she felt overflowing with him all the way to her toes.

Her lips trembled over his, “Make it worth it.”

The incredible sensation of being trapped inside her, feeling her pulsate around him left Barry staring into her eyes in awe. However his mouth latched onto her throat, his tongue lashing with every deep thrust of her body up against the wall. The heady sounds of her soft whining, coupled with the way her legs held tight around him and the shivering her touch elicit from him amplified the pleasure.

She felt indescribable, as the light from the moon cascaded through the room, sweeping over them as they made love.

Her right hand combed through his short hair as she gasped loudly, heaving for every breath she took. His body felt powerful, driving into her with long strokes that saw her nails dragging over his shoulders and back. He filled her until she groaned again, mindful of the world outside her room.

Her body was cruising on a bolt of electricity, making her blue eyes to glaze. They were a mass of sweaty flesh moving as one; grinding, straining, moaning, clawing at each other as they made love.

She threw her head back against the wall and cried out as the intense spasms of her climax saw her body thrashing in Barry's arms. She felt him throbbing inside her, growing, and then his entire body tense when the hot bursts of his orgasm invaded her, she was lifted twice, three more times deeply until he was spent, panting over her neck, his heart pounding against her own.

Dear God, they both thought at the same time! How did this happen? They weren´t supposed to be together. There were a million questions, but very few answers.

Nonetheless, he kissed her softly, walking them over to her queen size bed and falling to his knees down on it. He laid her down softly, covering her body with his, never once breaking the kiss. He couldn’t admit that if this was the one and only time he would have her, he craved every single second.

He was savoring the cold (and yet warm), seductive feel of her beneath him. By the way, her arms felt around his neck, the way her fingers danced down his spine.

“I love you.” He whispered down to her.

“You shouldn’t love me.” She taunted, gazing dreamily at him. She’d spent nights without end imagining he was there, lying by her side, telling her everything was going to be okay and she was afraid that now that she had him she wouldn’t be available to continue with her mission.

They use to be so in love, why did life like had to take their happiness away? Why did it faith had to intervene and set them on a different course. But tonight, fate had its way. Tonight they were together and who was she to fight it?

“But I do and I will never regret it.”

“Neither will I.” She revealed, tracing a finger over his lips. “Maybe this was meant to happen. A way of life of giving back a portion of what we lost.”

He refuses to believe that they were never going to get their happily ever after with a white picket fence and 5 kids. Being with her makes him happy and a bit hopeful.

He didn’t want to fall sleep but a day of protecting Central City and his current extracurricular activities had him drained (bedsides he gladly share his warmth with her). “Let’s get some rest.” He smiled before kissing her forehead.

That night was the first night any of them had a peaceful sleep, unfortunately for the speedster, his counterpart was faster than him this time. And with one last kiss on his lips, she left before he could stop her.

“Goodbye my love, until we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is LATE. Well at lest in here, I originally post it on Tumblr.  
> This was specially made for the Snowbarry Week Day 3: “Favorite AU/Headcanons.”  
> Lately I’ve been really in to KillerFlash, especially sexy Killer Frost. I don’t know why (may be I ‘m taking a little of Louise Lincoln personality) but I like the idea of a sexier Caitlin.
> 
> Their relationship in this Fic is strongly based on the relationship of Spiderman and Black Cat (which I happen to love too).


End file.
